The power of words
by xSoPreppyx22
Summary: season 3 ffJude Harrison's life is crazy, Tommy left, her mom left, Sadie is always out, so Jude needs to cope with her life and get a grip on it, but how is she supposed to do that with Tommy gone? Jommy! please read...
1. Since you been gone

A/N Ok I've decided to write a ff and so I hope everybody likes it! So the things you need to know before reading is that this is a season 3 ff, and Tommy did leave in the season finale still, but that guy didn't take those pictures! And throughout the story I'm going to use quotes that explain the chapter, but I don't own those. Ok, so I hope everybody reads and comments/reviews, please?

The Power of Words

Chapter 1: Since you've been gone, prologue

"When i'm older, and my little girl asks me who the first person I ever fell in love with was, I don't want to pull out an old photo album, I want to be able to point across the room and say, "He's sitting right over there." Jude Harrison read aloud sitting alone in her room at her computer. She was on a Quotes site and reading the quotes aloud, considering she was alone in her room. "Psshh, yea right like that would ever happen." She said under her breath while thinking about the first person she ever fell in love with. And no he wasn't some rap star that cheated on her and broke her heart at the tender age of sixteen. But this guy was an older, more experienced guy that broke her heart at the age of sixteen AND seventeen. And ever since that night that he walked away Jude hasn't been the same. She suddenly lost all hope in true love and happieness.

After she knew she had enough of reading quotes she went on her Myspace. At first she didn't think that it was a good idea to have a Myspace profile, but after she thought about it she was curious to know how many times a day people would comment her page a day, and how many times they would comment her pictures, and how many times they would message her. So clearly the only reason she had a myspace was for her to laugh at how many crazed fans she had. So after she logged own she had "New messages", "New comments", and "New picture comments." 'Nothing new' she thought. So after going through all her comments and messages of people saying 'I love your songs!', 'Your so beautiful!', and 'I love your voice', and so on, she decided to sign off her computer and go lay down on her bed and watch TV.

She layed there on her bed flipping through the channels until she decided on "Celeberity news!" "And the latest hot topic in celeb news, 'where is Tom Quincy?' The announcer of the show started. "Many have been pondering this question since the night that he decided to leave without a word the night of his Artist Jude Harrison's release party. So we decided to get the inside scoop from Jude Harrison and see if she knows anything about her producer and why he left so abruptly!" Then the camera turned to Jude walking out of a coffee shop looking very aggravated with tons of reporters surrounding her and asking questions. "Ms. Harrison, do you know anything about your producer leaving?" One of the reporters asked, "Is it true that you are in love with Mr.Quincy?", another reporter asked. Jude looked over at the reporter with a shocked expression while the reporters waited for a response. Jude just quickly turned away and continued walking down the sidewalk. Then the camera turned back to the announcer of the show and she began talking. "Well it looks like Jude is't saying anyhting, lets just hope we find out something about the disapperence of Tom Quincy." Jude sighed loudly and turned the TV off. She got out of bed and made her way through the clothes and empty soda bottles and food wrappers that layed on her floor. She needed something to strong to drink, and since her Dad was away on a business trip for a week straight and with her sister staying at "Someones" house for the night, who was there to know, right?

_"the girl who seemed unbreakable  
broke  
the girl who seemed so strong  
crumbled  
the girl who always laughed it off  
cried  
the girl who would 'never stop trying'  
quit"  
_


	2. How much can a broken heart take?

A/N:Thanks so much for the reviews! Here is chapter 2! I don't own the song used in this chapter called "Damadged", Plummet does. Or the quotes

The Power of Words

Chapter 2:How much can a broken heart take?

_"Its 3am and your still awake, wondering how much more, your broken heart can take."  
_Jude sat on the couch with a bottle of vodka still in her hand. She was sitting in complete darkness still taking swigs from the bottle. She looked over at the clock realizing how late it was. She sighed realizing she had to be at the studio at 9:00 A.M., "3:28, great." She took one last big gulp from the bottle finishing it and stumbled up from the couch to the trash can and threw the empty bottle out and made her way up stairs to her bed room.

Sadie woke up and looked over at the clock. "Shit!" She said loudly while the person next to her in the bed sat straight up clearly alarmed. "What?" Kwest said worried looking over at Sadie. "Look what time it is!" Sadie pointed at the clock on Kwest's bed room wall. Kwest followed Sadie's finger and looked at the clock. "It's 9:00 in the morning, and Jude has to be at work right now!" "Yea, well I have to be at work right now too!" Kwest replied to Sadie. Just then Kwest realized something. "Wait, Jude's seventeen, can't she wake up herself? I mean I'm no rocket scientist but even 8 year olds can wake themselves up." Sadie shook her head and let a laugh out. "Then you obviously don't know my sister too well. She can't wake herself up if her life depended on it." Kwest let out a laugh too. Sadie quickly came back to reality and got up getting dressed. After she was fully dressed she walked over to Kwest and gave him a quck kiss on the lips before heading out his bedroom door. "Wait, if Jude has to be at the studio at the same time as me, well why don't I give her a ride?" Sadie looked at him and raised a brow at him. "Uhh, won't that look suspicious, us coming to my house at the same time?" Sadie asked sarcatically. "Right", Kwest replied simply while getting up from the bed and getting dressed quickly. Sadie let a laugh escape her mouth once again while walking out of Kwest's apartment.

Sadie parked her car in the drive way of the Harrison home and quickly ran into the house. She ran straight up the stairs and into Jude's room. She looked in Jude's bed, which she wasn't in. She quickly ran down the stairs to surprisingly see Jude at the kitchen table eating cereal. "Wow, I never expected to see you get up by yourself." Sadie said while walking over to Jude and taking a seat next to her at the kichen table. "Yea, well I did wake up at 8:50, and got ready quickly." Sadie nodded her head. "Hey, don't you have to go to work today?" Jude asked her sister. "Yea I do but not until five. Liam at least gave me that time to clean this house and go food shopping since Dad isn't here right now." Jude nodded understanding how cold Liam could be. "You know, I think Liam likes you." Jude clarified sounding like a school girl in junior high. Sadie laughed and hit Jude's arm playfully. "Why do you say that?" Sadie replied anxious to know her answer. "Well, maybe it has to do with those glances he seems to give you. Or maybe that he wouldn't give just anyone hours of work off." Sadie nodded. "Well, let's go, youre already late." Sadie stood up from the chair and went out the door with Jude right behind her.

Jude and Sadie were in Sadie's car when Jude decided that her headache was getting completely out of control. 'I'm never drinking again', she said silently to herself. "Hey Sades, do you have any advil in your car or something? Works been crazy and it's giving me the biggest headache ever." Sadie glared at her sister quickly to answer her. "Yea, they should be in the glove compartment." Jude went into the glove compartment and quickly pulled out the bottle of Advil and popped one her mouth and put the bottle back where it was. "You know my album just finished like what, 3 weeks ago and Darius is already cramming me for songs. Do you belive that?" Jude asked her sister while looking at her for her reply. "Well, Darius is one demanding man." Jude sighed, "Yea, I know."

Jude walked into the doors of the studio and walked straight into studio A. She was quickly greeted by a joyful Kwest. "Hey Jude, you ready to record your new song?" Jude sighed, "Yea, I guess." Jude looked over at Kwest who was still smiling and raised a brow at him. "Why are you so happy?" Kwest laughed, "You know it is okay to be happy Jude." "Pshh, yea okay", Jude replied sarcastically while walking into the sound booth. Kwest turned on the intercom when he saw she was sitting on the stool, guitar in hand. "You ready superstar?" "Yep. As the beat started she began to sing

_Dreaming comes so easily  
Cause it's all that I've know  
True love is a fairy tale  
I'm damaged  
So how would i know _

_I'm scared  
And I'm alone  
I'm ashamed  
And I need for you to know_

I didn't say all the things I wanted to say  
But you can't take back  
What you keep taking away  
Cause I feel you  
I feel you, near me  
(repeat)

The feeling comes so painfully   
And it chills to the bone  
many won't get close to me  
I'm damaged  
As I\'m sure you know

I\'m scared  
And I'm alone  
I\'m ashamed  
And I need for you to know

I didn't say all the things I wanted to say  
But you cant take back   
What you keep taking away  
Cause I feel you  
I feel you, near me  
(repeat)

There is nothing before my soul  
and into this fear  
forgiveness for a man  
who is stronger  
i was just a little girl  
but i cant go back

I can't go back   
(x7)

I must go  
(x4)  


Once Jude was done Kwest spoke once again into the intercom, "That was great Jude! It's gonna be a hit!" Jude sighed again for which was probably the fifth time today. "Thanks Kwest. Can I go get something to drink?" Kwest nodded his head, "Sure." Jude gave him a fake smile, "Thanks", she mumbled while walking out of the sound booth and out of Studio B. Kwest shook his head. "What did you do to her Tom?", Kwest said aloud to nobody in particular but himself.

_"She's got eyes of innocence. The face of an angel. A personality of a dreamer. And a smile that hides more pain than you can imagine."_

Please review again! please?_  
_


	3. confessions

A/N: Thanks for the comments/reviews! Here is the thrid chapter of "The Power of Words"! Again I don't own Instant Star of the quotes through out the story!

The Power of Words

Chapter 3: Confessions

_"This is why you should never, ever get your hopes up.  
This is why you should see the glass as half empty.  
So when the whole thing spills, you aren't as devastated"_

Sadie Harrison walked into her house after dropping her little sister off at the studio. She looked around at the house and got ready to clean. First she put her hair up into a pony tail and headed for the kitchen. She spotted the dirty cereal bowl left on the table from Jude's last breakfast. She sighed and walked over to the table and picked it up and headed for the sink. "God, Jude couldn't you at least put your dirty dish in the sink." After putting the dish in the sink she brushed her hands off on her pants and looked to the right of her on the counter. She picked the empty cereal off the counter and headed for the garbage to throw it out. Once she reached the garbage she noticed the completely empty vodka bottle on top of all the garbage in the garbage can. She picked it out of the trash and threw out the cereal box. She noticed that this was just dranken last night considering it was on top of all the other trash. She started to fit the pieces together. "Dad was away so he couldn't of drank this, and well that leaves...Jude." She suddenly dropped the bottle and fell to the floor. 'How could I let this happen, I should of been here for her.' She silently beat herslef up for not being there with her when she should have. She finally got up from the floor and walked over to the phone knowing she had a phone call to make.

Jude was standing outside of the studio waiting for Jamie to pick her up. She didn't want Sadie to pick her up since she figured she was too busy cleaning and food shopping so she relyed on her best friend to pick her up. "Come on Jamie! It's 3:30, you should have been here by now!" After growing impatient Jude looked both ways and crossed the street to walk home.

Jude finally arrived at her house. She walked up the steps and into the house. When she was through the door she noticed how quiet it was and she couldn't see Sadie anywhere down stairs. She shrugged her shoulders and ran up the stairs into her room. She walked through her door and saw Sadie sitting on her bead clearly upset. Sadie looked up from the floor noticing Jude's sudden presence in the room. "Uh, hey. I'm late because Jamie was late picking me up so I just walked home." Jude explained thinking that was the reason Sadie was upset. When Jude recieved no reply from Sadie she began to talk again. "Uh, aren't you suppose to be at work, Sadie?" "No, I called out." Jude nodded and sat down on the bed next to Sadie. "Then what are you so upset about?" Jude asked curiously. Sadie turned to look at Jude straight in the eyes. She realized that it was time to face Jude. It was now or never. "I was uhh", she paused for a second and swallowed. "I was cleaning the house when I noticed something in the trash can. Just clear on top of the trash can." Jude nodded giving Sadie a weird look. "Yea, and...?" "Well, it was an empty vodka bottle and-" Sadie was cut off by Jude. "Shit!" She said aloud scolding herself when she finally realized what Sadie was talking about. Jude got up and was pacing the floor. Sadie also got up from the bed. "So it was yours!" Sadie screamed clearly knowing the answer. Jude looked at her like she was an idiot. "Well who else would it be Sadie! Dad's not here, your always out, so yea, it was me!" Jude now began to grow angry and frustrated. "And I don't know why your so upset about this, you don't care about me! I don't see how I affect your perfect life!" Jude finished. Sadie gave her a shocked expression and raised her voice at the volume of Jude's. "Jude you know I care about you! Everything you do affects me! No matter what it is! And I hate to see you beat yourself up and be deprssed over a guy who isn't even worth it!" Jude looked at her and tears began to spill from her eyes. "I can't believe you think the reason I am depressed like this is because of Tommy! You know I could be depressed about Mom and Dad's divorce!" Sadie sighed, she was so tired of Jude covering up her heartche over Tommy with the divorce of her parents. "Jude, both you and I know that you aren't like this because of Mom and Dad! After Tom left you just became this emotionless shell of depression that nobody can crack!" Jude knew Sadie was right, she just didn't want to admit it. "Do you think I want to be like this! Where people look at me with sympathy everywhere I go, or they try to cheer me up! It's either one or the other! I just wish he never would of left, then I wouldn't feel like this! If I would have never fell in love with him then I wouldn't miss him or feel this heartache!" Jude covered her mouth at what she just confessed. Sadie's mouth fell open and her face was covered with shcok. Of course she knew they had feelings for eachother but never did it cross her mind that her sister was in love with him. Jude fell to the floor and Sadie ran over to her and hugged her close and rocked her back and forth whispering sweet meaningless words in her ear. For the first time since Tommy left Jude was actually crying and letting her emotions out infront of other people. Sure she cried the night he left. But after that she just didn't cry infront of other people. Only at night when no one could see or hear her is when she cried. So for the next hour both sisters let their emotions out.

_Best friends can see the hurt in your eyes when everyone else is fooled by the smile._  
Please comment/review!


	4. Rooms on fire

A/N: Here is chapter 4! I am soo sorry for the long wait for this update! Please comment/review! I hope you love this update! Oh and the link to the site where I got the quotes from is here http/ Power of Words

Chapter 4: rooms on fire

_"You've taken away her smile;_

_her laugh;_

_the happy girl that she used to be"_

Jude heard a knock on her door. "Shit", she silently cursed as she got up from the couch to see who was interrupting her very peacful nap on the couch. She stopped in her tracks when she reached the door and saw through the glass. He waved at her quickly as if a signal for her to open up the door, she could tell he was nervous. She took a long breath and reached for the door knob and pulled it open. "What are you doing here, Tommy?" She asked as stared him down with an angry glare. Just as he was about to answer someone interrupted her. "Jude!" Jude quickly shot up in bed and took in her surroundings. She was in her bedroom. "It was just a dream." Jude sighed sadly. Just then Sadie walked into her room. "You talking to yourself again, Jude?" "I don't talk to myself all the time." Sadie rasied a brow at her as if to tell her, "Youre kidding, right", Jude just sighed at her reaction. "I just uh, had a bad dream." Jude completed her explanation. Sadie dropped her hands to her side and walked to Jude's bed and sat down next to her sister. "About?" Jude looked at her sister for more time than needed wondering if she should tell her sister the truth about her dream. 'it was just a dream right, so I should just tell her the truth, right', Jude though to herself. "It was about Mom, she never came back again to see us." Wrong. She didn't want to tell her sister anything about Tommy ever again after what she had confessed to her last night. Sadie put her arm around her sister's shoulder and brought their heads together. "She's going to come visit us again Jude, she may even come back permanatly. But I can't promise that she will. Okay?" Jude nodded her head, "Okay." Sadie got up from the bed. "I have to go to work, so since you're off, then just rest." Sadie quickly turned around to head for the door and to her car to go to work. Jude layed back down on her bed and let her head hit the pillow hard. For some reason she couldn't get that dream out of her head, "It just felt so real", she thought out loud. She shook her head and got up out of her bed and planted her feet on the ground. She walked over to her door and stopped and took a deep breath. "Well today Jude Harrison is going to clean for the first time in her life", she said to herself and walked out her door and down the stairs.

**_Ring, ring, ring!_**

"Hold on!" jude screamed out to the phone has she set the broom aside and ran to the phone. "Hello?" she asked into the phone expecting a response from the other end. When she recieved nothing she became aggravated. "Uhh, hello?" Thats when she heard the phone click. "Well gee, thanks for wating my time." She muttered under her breath walking back to the kitchen and picking the broom back up.

Sadie walked through the doors of G-Major and was swormed with Liam on her back. "Look, Sadie you have been out yesterday so we are a little bit behind in work." Sadie shook her head as she walked too her desk. "Which reminds me, why were you not here yesterday?" Liam asked being more than curious. Sadie raised a brow at him. "Thats none of your business Liam." Liam looked taken aback by her sudden change in tone. "Well I think it is Miss Harrison, considering that you work for me." Sadie sighed as she finally gave in. "As I can see you're not going to leave me alone until I tell you." Liam nooded his head. "Well it was just family problems." "Anything that involved Jude?" Liam asked again bringing Sadie to more than aggravtion. "Again, why is that any of your business?" Liam sighed, "Well she does work here and I just want to make sure she was alright." Sadie laughed sarcastically, "yea right", she mumbled under her breath. "What was that Miss Harrison?" Liam asked knowing what she said. "Ugh, nuthing, it didn't involve Jude, just my mom", Sadie lied not wanting to listen to Liam anymore unless it considered her late work. "Alright, now lets go over that work that you missed." Liam finally said while explaining everything to her.

Jude observed the now completely clean house. "I need to take a shower", she said to herslef as she made her way upstairs to her bathroom and jumped into the shower.

_20 minutes later..._

Jude walked out of her room with her clothes on and her hair done. She walked to her couch in the living room and sat down on it. As she layed down she realized how tired she was. She sighed as she closed her eyes. A sudden ring came from the door only 5 feet away. "Oh my god! Who could that be?" She said angry walking over the door. She opened her door and paused at the sight infront of her.

"Hey girl"

♥  
_distance between two hearts  
is not an obstacle rather  
a great reminder of just  
how strong true love can be_  
♥

Please comment/review!


	5. How you feel

A/N: Thanks for the reviews/comments! Here is chapter 5! Please comment/review!

The power of words

chapter 5: How you feel

_"have you ever fallen in LOVE,  
but knew they didnt care?  
have you ever felt like crying  
but knew youd get NOWHERE?  
have you ever watched them walk away..  
not wanting them to go?  
and whispered "i love you" softly..  
not wanting them to know?  
you cried all night in MiSERY  
and almost went insane.  
theres nothing in this world  
that causes so much pain."_

Jude just stood there for a few minutes completely shocked. Tommy noticed this and took a step into the house and went to go take her in a hug. Jude quickly snapped back to reality. "Don't you touch me!", she snapped as she back away. Tommy sighed and dropped his hands to his side. "Look Jude-" He paused for a second and took a deep breath and used a more sympathetic voice. "I know I hurt you when I left but you have to understand." He finished as he looked at her. "I have to understand what? That you just left me here and stood me up? Or that your a fuckin asswhole who broke my heart?!" She screamed back at him with tears in her eyes while Tommy looked taken aback by her sudden voice change. "Look Jude, I never stood you up! I came back to the resteraunt to tell you that I had to leave! If I stood you up I would have just left and not had enough heart to tell you!" Jude looked at him in shock and let a bitter laugh escape her lips. "Wow, you have a lot of fuckin nerve Tommy! You come here and have the nerve to tell me that you never stood me up?! You practically did! You left the resteraunt without giving me an explanation! You left me heart broken!" Jude just let the tears flow down her cheeks not bothering to wipe them away. Tommy looked simply defeated. "If you would have enough heart you would have never left me." Jude said coldly. Tommy nooded his head and pursed his lips to together, "I guess your right Jude." He said as he turned around and headed for the front door. "But you know Jude I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I never had a clue, but I'm still here, holding on, and waiting just for you." He said sadly without looking at her to see her expression and just walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"Uh Liam, I have to go home now." Sadie said. Liam was explaining to her the profits of the business. "Fine, but you do know that both you and your sister have work in the morning at 8:00, right?" Sadie nodded her head and grabbed her things and walked to the front door and out it to her car. Liam sighed as he turned around and headed to Darius's office.

"Jude? I'm home!" Sadie called out through the front door. Jude ran down the stairs looking like she was ready to go out somewhere. "Thanks captain obvious." Jude laughed walking into the kitchen with Sadie following her. "Uhh where are you going?" Sadie asked looking at her.Jude grabbed a poptart out of the cabinet and took a seat at a stool. "Well I want to go to the mall with a few friends, if thats alright?" Sadie nooded her head, "Sure. Just be back by like 10:00, k?" Jude sighed. "Fine, but I need to use your car, since you know my car is in the shop." Sadie nodded and threw the keys her way and Jude catched them. "Just don't ruin it or anything." Jude smiled and ran up to her sister to give her a hug. "Thanks so much!" Jude said as she ran out the front door to the car. Sadie just walked over the couch and sat down and flipped through the channels, she saw American Idol was on turned that on. A few minutes later the phone rang. She got up off the couch, "God! Don't I ever get a moments peace!" She said to herself as she made her way to the phone. "Hello?", she said frusturated as she answered the phone. "Hey sexy Sadie!" Kwest said on the other end of the phone. Sadie quickly changed her mood, happy because of who was on the other end of the phone. She smiled and laughed, "Hey Kwest." "So you want to do anything tonight?" Sadie smiled but quickly frowned, "I'm sorry, but I can't. We have been out with eachother for like every night, Jude would wonder." Kwest sighed, "I still don't understand why we can't tell Jude or everyone else for that matter." "Because if we told Jude she would most likely tell her friends like Jamie who is an ass and would tell Liam since their like best friends now. And you know Liam doesn't like it when co-workers date. He would fire us." Sadie explained. "Yea, your right." Kwest said. "Well I gotta go, good-night." Kwest said. "Bye," Sadie replied back and hung up the phone and walked back over to the couch thinking about their relationship.

Jude stepped out of the car and observed the house she drove to. She knew it was wrong to lie to her sister, but she had to do this. She walked up to the front door of the house and knocked on it waiting for someone to answer it.

"_I met someone  
That drives me absolutely crazy  
Who I fight with  
Laugh with  
And do completely insane things for  
Someone who turns my entire world upside down  
And that someone is you"_

I know the chapter are short, but they're still good right? There is A LOT of drama coming up! So please review/comment! Please?


	6. As the world falls down

A/N: Okay I am soo sorry for not updating in so long but I have been really busy with school and my annoying parents, but neways here is chapt 6

The power of words

Chapter 6: As the world falls down

_I don't forgive people cause I'm weak  
I forgive them cause I'm strong enough  
to understand people make mistakes_

Jude walked up to the front door of the house and knocked on it. She heard faint foot steps walk towards the door. The person opened the front door.

"Hey Tommy", Jude said quietly looking at his clearly just woken up state. "Uhh I'm sorry if I came at a bad time." She said while turning away quickly to go walk to Sadie's car. Tommy grabbed a hold of Jude's arm and pulled her back.

"No Jude, it's ok, I'm awake now, and I have to talk to you anyways." Tommy said as he invited her into his house to sit on the couch. Jude took a seat on the couch as Tommy took a seat on the couch across from her. For awhile they sat in an awkward silence.

"Look, Tommy I'm sorry for yelling at you like that before, you were clearly trying to explain yourself." Jude explained her voice filled with sympathy as she shifted her foot uncomofrtably.

"Jude, I should be apologizing, I mean I left you without at least an explanation." He apologized as he stared into her eyes. For another 5 minutes they sat in a comofortable silence until Tommy decided to break it.

"I know I shouldn't ask this right now, but how did you know where I live?" Tommy asked as he laughed. Jude chuckled as she thought for a moment.

"I remember that like the day after you left Kwest was talking to me and he said that when you guys were little that you made him promise that if you ever got a viper and if anything ever happend to you that he would take care of it. So he told me that he had to go over to your house and take care of it and well of course your house. And he asked me if I wanted to come that I could, so I did and I remember the adress." Jude explained remembering that day and the first time she saw his house. Tommy nodded realizing he owed her an explanation.

"I left because I had to go for my family, do you know that guy I got into the car with?" Jude nodded her head as Tommy continued. "Well that was my Dad, coming to tell me that my sister had died." Tommy explained as he saw Jude's expression softened, but not saying anything so he could continue. "Well thats why I left without an explanation and so pissed off because my sister just dies. And as you already know that's how I deal with my sadness, through anger. Well when I got to my old house, which is still my parents house in Montana, was where my neice was, my sisters daughter. Nobody knew where her Dad was, because my sister and her ex had divorced and he never got to see the kid because he lived in Paris and nobody would send her there. So they got a hold of him and he took her to Paris with him after siging some papers.And the reason I was gone so long was because, well she was my sister and I missed her. I comfoted my family and friends, and to be truthful I didn't ever think I would be coming back." Tommy explained with tears in his eyes as Jude sat there completely speechless. She got up off the couch and walked over to Tommy and hugged him as Tommy was surprised but hugged back.

"I'm so sorry Tommy", Jude said into his shoulder as she continued to hug him as he cried.

The next day Sadie woke up as she realized she fell asleep on the couch getting tired waiting for Jude all night. She looked at the clock that read "8:14."

"I have to be at work at 9! Jude where are you?" She said to herself as she went to go get the phone. She quickly dialed her sisters cell phone.

Jude phone started riging as she woke up on the floor next to Tommy. She looked over at Tommy and saw him sleeping next to her and smiled. She heard the cell still going off and answered it.

"Hello?" Jude asked still sounding tired.

"Where the hell are you?! You were supposed to be home last night!" Sadie yelled at her sister.

"I'm sorry, It got late so I decided to sleep at Patsy's house because I didn't want to wake you up." Jude lied

"So you couldn't call?"

"Like I said I didn't want to wake you up." Jude explained trying to be as quiet as she can so she didn't wake Tommy up.

"Alright, just do me a favor and get home right now, cause I have to get to work." Sadie said calming down.

"Will do!" Jude said cheerfully as she hung up her phone. She turned over to Tommy and saw he was still sleeping. She smiled again and quickly got up and walked out the door.

Sadie at work...

Sadie was sitting at her desk as Kwest walked up to her desk.

"Hey beautiful." Kwest greeted with a smile. Sadie smiled and looked around for Darius and Liam but saw no sign of them.

"Hey hon." Sadie smiled.

"Hey did you know that Tom is back in town?" Kwest asked leaning over the desk. Sadie furrowed her brow.

"Uhh, no, since when?"

"Since yesterday." Kewst answered. He saw Sadie's expression become angry and quickly asked a question.

"Whats wrong?"

"My sister said she was going to the mall yesterday and I let her take my car if she was home when I told her to be, so she agreed and I let her go. But I got so tired of waiting for her last night that I fell asleep on the couch and when I got up she still wasn't home. And when I called her cell she said that it got to late for her to go home so she slept at Patsy's house. So maybe she was lying to me and she was at Tom's house." Sadie explained.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if she was at Tom's last night, but I wouldn't jump to conclusions." Kewst said as Liam walked up to Saide and Kwest.

"Mrs. Harrison and Quest, will you meet me in the conference room?" Liam asked. Both Sadie and Kwest nodded their head as they followed Liam into the conference room and saw Darius in there too knowing this must be bad. They took their seat and waited to be asked sometthing. Darius took a deap breath and paced the room as Liam stayed in one spot.

"Now it has been brought to my attention that you too have been spending too much time together and have been sending eachother innapropriate eye contact." Darius explained clearly pissed off. Saide and Kwest took a deep breath and their expressionschanged dramatically. Darius looked between them with a serious look.

"Now both of you know that I don't allow dating going on in my work area, it causes rumors in tabloids and tension between co-workers, are we clear on that?" Darius asked looking at Sadie and Kwest. He saw them both nod their heads and continued.

"So you two wouldn't disrespect my rules, am I right?" Darius asked as he saw them nod their heads again.

"Now either you two confess that you are seeing eachother and well you'll get fired. But if you don't confess I will suspend you both until I figure out you two are seeing eachother and you will get fired. So, whats it going to be?" Darius dmeanded. He watched them both not speek.

"Alright from now on you two are suspended form G-Major, now you may leave." Darius said calmly as he saw their shocked expressions.

"But Darius-" Sadie got cut off.

"GO NOW!" Darius yelled as Sadie and Kwest got out of their chairs and headed out the room. Sadie walked by Liam and shot him a death glare knowing he probably suspected something and told Darius. Finally they got out of G-major and went their seperate ways without even a good-bye.

_everything is always okay in the end.  
if it's not okay, then it isn't the end.  
_

I hope you guys liked this chapter, because I like this one, lol. So pleaseee comment/review! please!


	7. Pieces

A/N: I'm posting another chapter since for like two weeks I have been MIA, lol, so heres another chapter!

The power of words

Chapter 7: pieces

_"&& the worst thing about being lied to is knowing you're not worth the truth"_

Sadie walked through the front door of her house after being suspended from G-major or actually fired. She walked to the couch where Jude was and sat down next to Jude. Sadie stared blankly at the wall across from her while Jude stared at her with an amused look on her face.

"Uhh, Sades, whats the matter?" Jude asked with slight worry in her voice. Sadie turned her head over to look at her sister.

"I just got fired." She answered simply. Jude dropped her spoon in her Ice cream carton that she was eating and looked up at her sister who was still looking at her with schock on her face.

"From G-Major?" Jude asked still in shock.

"No from Sears." Her sister answered sarcastically. Jude shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm just in shock. But why did you get fired?" Sadie looked at her with her mouth open like she was about to say something but then paused before speaking. _should I tell her? I mean the truth is going to come out sooner or later._

"Well you know how Darius doesn't allow dating going on?" Jude nodded her head and Sadie continued. "Well he found out from someone that we were and well suspended us until we told him the truth, so basically were fired." Jude turned her head away from Sadie and stood up from the couch which caused Sadie to automatically get up also.

"Why didn't you tell me Sadie that you were dating Kwest? I mean it's not like a big deal or anything!" Jude yelled at her sister.

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew that you would tell Jamie who is like Liam Jr. and would tell Liam who would tell Darius!" Sadie yelled back rising her voice.

Jude shook her head. "So you don't even trust you're own sister!" Jude yelled back while grabbing her coat.

"Jude it's not that it's just-", Sadie got cut off by Jude walking out the door and shutting it with a bang. Sadie sighed and walked upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

Jude walked down the sidewalk which quickly turned into runnning to the only person who she could talk to right now, Tommy. Finally after a lot of running she arrived at his house and walked to the door and knocked on it. Quickly the front door was open by the one person she wanted to see.

"I need to talk to you." She said simply and Tommy let her in and they sat on the couch together. There they were again, just sitting on the couch just like the night before, only this time Jude needed help with her problems. And again they sat in silence until Jude said something.

"My sister doesn't trust me." Jude said simply as Tommy looked into her eyes and furrowed his brow trying to understand what the big deal was. Jude took notice of his explanation and carried on.

"I know it doesn't seem like a big deal and that I'm overreacting, but I'm not, it means something." Jude explained running her hands through her hair as Tommy just looked at her and nodded so she could continue.

"She lied to me about her and Kwest dating because she thought I would tell Jamie who would tell Liam. I would never do that, I mean I tell Jamie almost everything, but not that. It just bothers me that she doesn't trust me. And the thing that really hurts me is that we used to share everything together and now we don't!" Jude screamed at nobody in particular. "We don't share anything any more." She whispered. Tommy just stared at her not knowing what to say. He knew that Sadie was jealous of Jude and what she had, but that had nothing to do with this. Jude and Sadie really did grow apart. Jude looked up to meet Tommy's eyes.

"And do you know what the worst part is? I also lie to my sister all the time and and I don't always tell her everything, hell I practicaly tell her anything any more." Jude confessed.

"Jude, it's not your fault, you guys just grew apart, it happens. But you can fix it." Tommy said. Jude smiled at himn and nodded her head wiping her tears away.

"Thanks, Tommy. I'm sorry for dumping my problems on you, it's just that I needed somebody to talk to you. And since you always listen then I came to you." Jude said as Tommy smiled and got up from the couch as did Jude. They walked to the door. Jude hugged Tommy and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Tommy." Jude said.

"Any time girl, any time." Tommy replied as Jude smiled and walked out the door. After her and Tommy fixed their broken relationship then she sure as hell can fix her and Sadie's relationship.

_"Funny how one minuite  
you can be so close to someone  
and the next   
its like you never knew them"_

I hope you liked it! lol, please comment/reviwe! please?_  
_


End file.
